Retribution: PART 2, The Art of Revenge
by redsrock
Summary: Young Jonah continues his quest to avenge his mother's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Retribution: Part 2**

"_The Art of Revenge"_

CHAPTER ONE

Pain and suffering; two words that have summed up my life in the past two years. Through all my anguish I've hated the one person who I've held responsible for my agony, the one person who destroyed what little good there was in my life.

Now that one person stands here in front of me, claiming something I can't even begin to believe. Something so shocking that I can't even begin to describe the thoughts that are circling through my head.

[i"I wrote the note you pathetic idiot! I wrote it to your aunt…Jeane."[/i

These fourteen words have taken the breath right out of me. I thought I had all the answers. I thought my father was the killer, but no, I was wrong. It was someone else, someone whom I would've never guess in a million years.

[iJeane killed my mother.[/i

Was this a lie or was it the absolute truth? When I first heard the claim I admit I wasn't sure, but when I looked at Jeane I knew what I heard was correct. I was in fact wrong and my father was only part of the misery that I've been forced to live through. The other part of that desolation was Jeane; someone who I thought was my ally, my friend, but no, I was wrong…

"How could you!" I screamed in Jeane's direction. I wasn't even looking at her when I spoke. I was too angry, too confused, too shocked.

I began breaking down, little by little. Tears began streaming down my cheeks, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. I guess everyone was the enemy now. S'virr, Roggar, Jeane, Ushag…everyone was now my adversary. I now had no allies; it was seemingly me against the world.

"I'm sorry Jonah, I really am. I was in a difficult situation, you just don't understand," She tried to go on but I wouldn't let her.

"You were in a difficult situation? I can't believe you would even say that. She was your sister and you killed her! Why? Why?"

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, balling my eyes out the entire time. My voice was cracked and I knew my words were slurred. I thought I was going to lose my mind. None of this made any sense. Nothing's made sense for a long time.

"I know she was my sister Jonah, and I loved her dearly. I took a path in which I regret. You have to believe me; I wouldn't have helped you get here if I wasn't sorry for what I did,"

"Oh yeah, I bet you loved her. You loved her so much you decided to kill her in order to show how much you cared about her. You're not better than that pig over there!" I said, pointing over to Roggar, who was enjoying the scene immensely.

"Enough of this pointless chatter, I'm started to get annoyed. Ushag, take care of these three for me," Roggar said. He was about to walk out of the room when suddenly S'virr came running at him. The Khajiit lunged at Roggar and clamped down on his neck with his sharp teeth.

Roggar let out a loud cry as he tried to shake of S'virr, but it was going to take more than to get the crazy Khajiit off of him.

"Don't just stand there like a dumb oaf! Help me Ushag!"

The enormous Ushag lumbered over to help his master, but S'virr jumped off of Roggar before Orc could get to him. Then he ran over to Jeane and I, and as he did he slyly dropped a metallic object right next to me. It was Roggar's key! Somehow he was able to grab them without Ushag or Roggar noticing him.

S'virr ran from the room and Ushag followed in pursuit. I looked over at Roggar, who was staggering around the room holding his neck. He was unaware that I had just unlocked my bindings.

I silently walked over and picked up his blade that he had dropped trying to shake off S'virr. I was now only a foot away from the horrible monster. I raised the blade high into the air. I was about to finally end this madness when suddenly he turned around and shot a fireball at me.

I flew across the room and into a wall, hitting my head against the cold rock. For a moment or two I was dazed and confused. I was seeing stars and I couldn't see very well. Then, finally establishing my vision, I saw him standing over me, smiling the wickedest smile ever imaginable.

"I'm going to end this right now you little pest. No longer will you be able to chase me around like the dog you are!"

I'm not sure what happened after that but the next thing I knew light had filled up the room, temporarily blinding my eyes and silencing my sense of hearing. When all was clear once more Jeane standing just a few feet away with her hands cupped.

"Master, I've dealt with the Khajiit. What should we…Hey, get away from him!"

Ushag had gotten Jeane's attention, and unfortunately this gave Roggar enough time to counter Jeane's attack. He sent a fireball at an unexpected Jeane, and she too flew across the room. She rolled over several times before finally stopping. I was almost sure she was dead. Heck, I was surprised [iI[/i wasn't dead.

"Master, a Nordic tribe is coming our way. We have to get out while we still have time," yelled Ushag.

"Wait, I have to finish this," Roggar said.

"No, there's no time. We have to get out now!"

"Do not order me around Ushag! I am the boss, not you!"

Just then smoke filled an area just to the left of where Jeane was lying motionlessly. When the smoke cleared a tall robed figure stood with his arms crossed. His hair was jet black but he was wearing a Daedric mask, so I couldn't see his face.

"You are both wrong[iI[/i am the master around here," the figure announced with a tone of calmness in his voice.

A look of shock and awe filled Roggar's and Ushag's face.

"My lord, please forgive me…" Roggar said. Fear was plainly visible on his perplexed expression. Apparently this robed man was [ihis[/i master, and Roggar was obviously not expecting his appearance.

"Your feeble apologies mean nothing to me. I ask you to take care of the boy and girl, yet you cannot even do that? Perhaps I was wrong in letting you live…"

"No master, I am able, I promise!"

I had never once in my life seen Roggar like this. He was scared, he was worried. I was very curious as to who this man was. Too bad for me I wasn't going to find out his identity anytime soon.

"We shall see. For now we must move before the Nords close in on us. They've been hunting me for many years. I shall not let them find me because of your blunder. Get over here now!" He said to both Roggar and Ushag.

The two scurried over to the man and suddenly smoke filled the room once more. When it was the three men were nowhere to be seen. Roggar had escaped once again.

I heard footsteps coming from the room's entrance and in a few seconds a large group of Nords entered the room with their weapons drawn. I was so frightened by the sight; I thought they were going to kill me. I embarrassingly admit that shortly after their arrival I fainted, and that's where things start to get confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

[i"So yer finally wakin' up eh?"[/i

My eyes slowly opened and in front of me stood a gigantic Nord with a long ruffled beard and humongous smile that stretched from one ear to the other.

"Easy lad, you gotta nice bump on yer forehead. It'd be best to go easy fer awhile."

I looked at the Nord with more curiosity than fear. He was a jolly old Nord, probably in his mid-forties. His rosy cheeks bounced whenever he laughed, which was quite often.

"Where am I? What happened to me?"

I asked the question as I looked around the unfamiliar bed I was laying in. The room around me had wooden walls, wooden floors, almost everything wooden. There were several animal skins pinned to the wall.

"Yer in Skringe lad. There's nothin' to be afraid of now, we're here to protect ya'." He said as his belly jiggled from the laughter. It wasn't that he was fat; he was just a big guy. Though he wasn't in tip-top shape I somehow knew he could get around fine for a person of his size.

[iSkringe? What in the world happened to me?[/i

"Who are you? Are we still on the island?" I was almost on the verge of getting angry. But can you blame me? I was at a place I've never been before, surrounding by a bunch of Nord that I've never met before. Of course I was getting a little irritated.

"Whoa, slow down boy. There's plenty of time fer talk. Just take it easy fer a bit. I can tell yer still a tad dazed from yer accident."

He was right, my head was aching terribly and my back hurt mightily. It'd be a while before the pain would go away. Maybe it'd never go away, who knows…

"By the way, the name's Brandal!" He said while swiping his long scraggly black hair from his eyes.

"Well, thanks for rescuing me Brandal, my name is Jonah."

The last thing I remember was that I lying in a cave, and…yes, that's right. The strange man came and took Ushag and Roggar with him. But where were Jeane and S'virr? I remember S'virr running from Ushag, and Ushag returning to the cave. Was the Khajiit really dead?

Even though he [idid[/i lead us to the cave where Roggar was waiting for us he [iwas[/i the only reason I was able to escape from my bindings in the first place. If it wasn't for him I'd surely be dead right now. I guess I could give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he was threatened by Roggar, and I know he would've gone through with the threat. It had to have been a difficult situation for S'virr.

"Where's S'virr? He was with me when everything happened. He's the only reason I was able to escape."

A look of sorrow overcame the Nord, replacing his jolly nature with a more drear expression. I had feared S'virr was killed by Ushag, but I wanted to at least thank the Khajiit for what he did, but then again I knew what Brandal was about to say unfortunately.

"Sorry, lad, he didn't make it."

I wasn't surprised by his reply, but the news still hit me hard. I felt bad about how I treated S'virr. Looking back now I realize he was only having some fun. I was too angry and rude with him. But it was too late for apologies.

"Where is the body?" I asked.

"We left him there with the girl."

"What girl? What was her name?"

"Oh I can't remember. My memory isn't what it used to be. I think her name was Jane, no, no, that's not it. Maybe it was Jill? No, that's not right either…"

"Her name was Jeane wasn't it?"

Aye, that's it! I think she buried the Khajiit before going her own way?"

"Her own way? Where might that be?" I asked the Nord.

"I believe she was heading towards Fort Frostmoth. If my memory is correct she said somethin' about going back to Vvardenfell, to a city called Caldera. You know the place?"

[iCaldera…back to where it all began…[/i

"Yeah, I'm familiar with it."

I didn't feel like telling Brandal my whole life story, even if it was quite interesting. I was tired of sitting here helplessly. It was time to leave, and travel back to the place I used to call home.

I wanted to know what Jeane was doing there. After what happened back at the cave I was now a bit angry with myself. Jeane saved my life so I had to give her some credit, but I still hated her for what she did, that would never change. However, if I wanted to find Roggar I would need her help, whether I liked it or not.

"Thanks for rescuing me Brandal, I defiantly owe you one. I don't have any gold with me, and there's really nothing I can give you for payment other than my thanks. Maybe I'll see you in the future. For now I must leave."

I got up to walk towards the door but Brandal moved it front of it. He didn't say anything but the look on his face changed again. It was neither joyous nor dreary; just blank. It was very creepy in fact.

"I'm terribly sorry lad, but I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere."

"What are you talking about?" I said. I was suddenly [ivery[/i afraid. Something wasn't right here. I had to get out fast, but unfortunately for me the only way out was being completely blocked by the enormous Nord standing in front of me.

"Hurry it up Brandal! We're starving out here! Let's cook him before the sun goes down!"

The voice from outside shook the only window in the room I was in. But the shaking wasn't what frightened me. It was the words that put absolute fear into my body.

[iLet's cook him before the sun goes down.[/i

I looked at Brandal and he looked at me. He now had a large axe in his hands. His eyes were huge and his expression was now near insane. It appeared that the end had finally caught up to me.

"How do you want to die lad, conscious or unconscious?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Brandal started laughing as I stood frozen beside the bed. Drool was now dripping down his chin. It was almost dinner time.

"Let me go, please, let me go!"

I knew very well that my pleas were of no use, but I had to stall somehow. I didn't really know what else to say.

"I don't think so lad, we haven't eaten in nearly two days, two days! There's no way we can pass up on an opportunity like this," he said as he slowly walked towards me with the rusty axe in hand.

I had to think of something or else I'd be dead in a matter of seconds. There were no other doors in the room, but there was one exit that might prove to be the only way of escape, and that was the window.

"I guess you wanna die just standing there? That's alright, I don't care either way."

He was only ten feet away. I could smell the putrid odor coming from his body. It smelled like he hadn't bathed in nearly two days as well.

Time was running out, I had to think fast. I knew where to go but I couldn't just make for the window, he'd get me before I was able to get one arm out of the window for sure.

That's when I eyed a dinner knife resting atop a small table beside the bed. It was in arms reach, which made wonder if I could make a quick move and stab Brandal. Then, while he would hopefully scream in pain, I could escape. It was the best plan I could think of, well, the only plan that is.

"Come'eer lad, it'll only hurt fer a second or two…"

With a quick motion I grabbed the knife and plunged it into the Nord's Thigh. I would have aimed for the stomach but Brandal was much taller than I, and I figured the thigh was a pretty damaging place to stab someone.

Just as I hoped he screamed in utter pain and fell to the floor, attempting to pull the knife loose from the wound. While this happened I darted towards the window. I picked up a nearby chair and busted the glass so I could escape.

I looked back and Brandal getting up from ground with the knife still in place. He tried running after me but his leg was no longer supporting him. It also didn't help that he was abnormally large either.

He fell back to the ground as mad could be. His face was red with fury and eyes were filled with a thought of murder, but hopefully he wouldn't have a chance to fulfill that thought.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Just then the door slammed open and in came three other furious Nords, all with varied weapons in-hand. I jumped up to the windowsill and climbed out just before the Nords could bring me back in.

When I jumped outside I accidentally kicked my foot on the windowsill and landed awkwardly on my right shoulder. I got from the snowy ground and held my shoulder that was now numb and I had lost most of the feeling in that particular arm. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about it being cold I guess.

The cries of Brandal could be heard loudly as the others were apparently trying to pry the knife from his leg. I took off towards the north and just hoped they wouldn't follow in pursuit.

I ran for nearly twenty minutes non-stop without looking back. My body had finally had enough and I fell to the ground, not able to get back up. Nothing mattered to me at the moment. Not the threat of being followed by the Nords, not the freezing snow that was pressed up against my cheeks, not even finding Jeane. I just wanted to lay I in the snow and maybe, just maybe, die.

I mean, what else was there for me anyway? Roggar was who knows where and I had no clue where I was either. For all I knew I could be on some other island hundreds of miles away from Solstheim, unable to get back home.

Home, heh, I can't believe I just said that. I don't have a home, therefore maybe I should just die out here in the wilderness. At least I could say I tried. I tried to avenge my mother, I tried to get my own personal revenge.

But no, it didn't work out. I was betrayed by the two people I thought were my allies, S'virr and Jeane. S'virr was dead and Jeane was miles and miles away. It was time to give up…

At that very moment the sun came out from the clouds, blinding my eyes, forcing me to shield them from the suns dazzling rays. Somehow and for some reason at that very moment I realized what I had just said a minute ago was anything but the truth.

What would my mother say if I gave up now? After all she did for me as I child how could I just forget everything happened. She deserved more than that, much more.

I got up from the ground and brushed the snow from my shivering body, (with my left arm of course, my right one was still numb from the fall). Somehow I'd find my way to Fort Frostmoth and then I'd travel back to Caldera. And instead of killing Roggar I decided it was time for a change of plans.

All this time I've thought Roggar was the killer, but I was wrong. The real killer was Jeane, My aunt. Chasing Roggar around was of no use anymore since he wasn't the killer.

But wait, he [idid[/ in fact play a large role in why my mother was killed in the first place. Perhaps I'd find him later, but for now I had my eyes set on Jeane.

I began walking around trying to find my way to Fort Frostmoth, but then I started rethinking what I just said. Would killing Jeane really make me feel better about everything?

Yes, she did kill my mother, but she also helped through all the obstacles in finding Roggar. That had to count for something. I then decided that I wouldn't kill Jeane. In fact, it was probably stupid for me to think that anyway. Her skills greatly outweighed mine. I would have to put my angers towards Jeane aside, at least for the time being. For the sake of mother's vengeance I would find Roggar, now matter how long it'd take.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

As I stood there in the snow I saw a mother snow bear walking along a trail, accompanied by her small bear cub. The bears were far away yet I could see them easily. The baby was tagging along with the mother as they were seemingly trying to find something to eat.

The two were walking so peacefully, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Long walks in the city were something my mother I used to do long ago. Watching the two bears walking along reminded me of the good ole days, when everything seemed to make sense.

Then, from out of the bushes close to the bears, charged a wolf. The animal lunged at the mother and caught her surprise. The two began fighting and the baby cub wondered off behind a tree to watch the battle from a safer view.

The wolf showed its teeth but the mother wasn't a bit intimidated. She wasn't about to let the wolf come near her baby. Then the wolf lunged once more but this time the mother was ready. She pawed at the beast and knocked it down. Then she clamped down on its neck and the battle was over, or so I thought.

Out of nowhere came two more wolves. The mother let go of the lifeless wolf and focused her attention on the other two. Though the mother fought valiantly it wasn't enough. She was able to take care of one of them, but the other got in the final blow as it tightened its jaws around the mother's neck, ending her life in a few pained second.

I just wasn't fair. The mother hadn't done anything to the wolves. Why'd they have to go and kill her? Sometimes I didn't understand nature.

Then the unthinkable happened. Just after taking the life of the cub's mother, the wolf made a low growl and trotted over to the baby, who was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something.

Without thinking I darted over to the wolf and kicked him square in the jaw, knocking him down into the snow. The animal bared its teeth and knelt down as if it was about to attack him, but he never had a chance.

Again I kicked the wolf, this time his wet nose. The animal whimpered and fell to the ground again, and this time there was no defensive reaction. He merely looked me and then decided he had enough, and turned hide and ran away.

I watched the wolf disappear into the distance, and then I laid my eyes on the mother bear, who'd had fought so bravely for her cub. After looking back on the entire scene I thought about how identical it was to my life. Things were going so well until all of a sudden my mother was killed, just like the bear cub's mother.

Then the cub walked to its mother's corpse and sat there. He then started to cry. He wanted his mother back, just as I did mine.

Right then at that exact moment I began to cry. At first it was a silent sort of crying, but then it became louder and louder until I was wailing at the top of my lungs. Everything that's happened to me in the past several years suddenly hit me square in the chest.

As I cried I began to feel a nudge at my right leg. I looked down to see the bear cub looking up at me with his wet eyes. When I turned my attention to him he immediately began sobbing again, this time for me.

I knelt down and attempted to pick him up. Since he was still a baby he wasn't very heavy, but of course I forgot that I had lost feeling in my right shoulder. I fell over and almost fell on the cub, but thankfully he was able to get out of the way.

For a second or two I just laid there, feeling stupid. Then the bear came up to me and licked my face. I held the bear in my arms and right then I was his new "mother", whether I liked it or not.

After about thirty minutes I tried to move along without the bear but he wouldn't let me go. No matter what I did or how many tricks I tried to pull the cub was always there behind me, no more than a few feet away. I finally decided to bring him along with me. At least now I'd have some company.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Fuzzle strolled happily at my side as we ventured into a thick forest that I hoped would lead us in the right direction, if there ever was such a thing anymore.

I decided to call the young cub this name because for one, he was very fuzzy, and two, last night when we slept in a cave he cuddle up with me as if I were his mother, which I suppose you could say I was in a way. I was extremely thankful for the blanket of fur last night because it was freezing cold, more than usual even if you can imagine.

I know to some of more "manly" men out there this name might sound a bit childish, but do I care? Absolutely not, and besides, I think the name suits him well. At least he seems to like it anyway. He already recognizes his new given name.

"Fuzzle, get your nose out of that hole. You don't know what's in there!"

He certainly a curious little bear, but I didn't mind. A pet was something rare where I came from, actually unheard of now that I think about. Having Fuzzle all to my self was a dream come true. He'd keep me company in the hard times that were sure to come.

Five hours of treacherous marching through the blinding blizzards led us to an old run-down cabin. I knocked on the door a few times and when the door opened a feeble old man stood in the doorway, dressed in heavy fur clothing.

"What do you want?" The old man growled angrily. He was a short old man, bald except for a few spots on each side of his head. He had an angry look about him as if I had just woken him up from slumber.

"Umm….Can you please point me in the direction towards Fort Frostmoth?"

"Fort Frostmoth? Why would you want to got there, with all the Imperials, bunch of stuck-up know-it-alls if you ask me. I remember one time…"

The old man continued to go on with a story that was seemingly never going to end. I wanted him to cut to the chase and point me in the right direction, but of course I didn't want to be rude so I simply stood there with Fuzzle as the old man told his "life story".

"The guard took my loaf of bread and called me a liar!"

He kept going…

"When I at last escaped the prison I ran away to an exotic island where I met a tribe of crazy Khajiit,"

And going…

"The wolf wanted to help me just so he could get his share of the money, but I told him to get lost, I didn't need any help from the likes of him!

And going…

"Finally I took care of rat by throwing a large piece of cheese across the street. The bad thing was that I had attracted a whole army of rodents who were now calling me their king,"

Until I finally stopped the senseless story, "I'm sorry sir but I really need to get going. Can you please tell me where to go so my companion and I can be on our way?"

"Well you don't have to be so rude and interrupt my story; I was almost finished with it! Anyways, take the trail over there to the right and follow it south till you get to a sign that says "Raven Rock". There, there should be a small trail heading southeast. Follow that and it will lead you to the settlement Raven Rock. I'm not sure exactly how to get to the fort from there, but I'm sure someone will be able to help you out."

"Alright, thanks a lot!"

The old man muttered something under his breath and slammed the door in my face.

"Come on Fuzzle, let's get out of here."

The young cub lifted his head enthusiastically and began to follow my lead once more. Finally we were on the right track. We walked on the trail through the intense blizzard, and the entire time we did so I was thinking about Jeane.

I wondered what I was going to say to her once I arrived at my old house. There was no doubt in my mind that she was going to try and apologize, but like before it wouldn't do her any good. I would always hate for what she did, but now I suppose there were some questions I wanted to ask her. Before I was too angry to think clearly, but now that it all has sunken in I can interrogate her all I want. I had so many questions to ask…

Two hours later I found myself just outside a colony filled with many cabins and two large structures in the middle. There were many people wandering through the snowy streets, all giving me the same perplexed look.

"Could you head me in the way towards Fort Frostmoth?" I said this to a friendly enough worker who was thankfully very understandable. His sleek black mustache almost mesmerized me in a way.

"Yeah…sure thing kid. You lost or something?"

"Sort of…" I really didn't want to elaborate any further than that. It was probably best that nobody knew what I was actually doing on this godforsaken island.

The man began to point towards the north, but then changed his man and instead offered me a ride to the Fort.

"Actually, I'm about to head up there myself. I've got some deliveries to make and I'd be more than happy to give you a ride."

"Sure, that'd be great. But I'm afraid I don't have any money," I told the man.

"Not a problem kid, I'm not gonna make you pay for the ride. Just promise me one thing…"

I awaited the request as the man continued to smile widely.

"That bear better not go to the bathroom in my carriage!" He said with a hearty laugh. I joined in with the laughing and began following the man towards his wooden carriage that was being led by two black horses.

"So where are you from kid? You don't look like someone who's lived here long. You're shivering like crazy. Are from the Mainland, or maybe Vvardenfell?"

"I come from a city by the name of Caldera. It's a small mining settlement, you've probably never heard of it."

"No, I can't say I have. What do they mine in Caldera?"

"Ebony," I said simply, without the use of any detail.

"Oh really? That's strange; they don't deal with us here in Raven Rock? We mine ebony as well…"

The man was of course blinded by Roggar's evils. "Well, let's just say they keep to themselves," I said, again with no hint of detail. Sensing my urge to keep quiet on the subject, the man turned the conversation towards a different topic.

"What about this bear here? Where'd you find him?"

"Up north somewhere, I'm not exactly sure. His mother was killed by several wolves and I didn't want to just leave him there all by himself," I said with a shrug.

"But I take it you're probably heading back to Caldera, am I right? If so, you won't be able to bring him with you. He can't survive in Vvardenfell's weather."

"I know. I figure I'll part ways with him once I get ready to leave."

A few minutes later we arrived at the fort, which was much smaller than I had imagined. I expected the fort to be much larger, especially since it was the only one on the island. If a Nordic tribe was to attack the base they wouldn't have much of a problem overrunning the place.

"Here we are. Take care kid."

"Thanks, you do the same." I waved to the man and then headed outside the fort and towards the docks, where a shivering Argonian was swearing rather loudly.

"Could I please get a ride back to Vvardenfell? I'd like to get there as soon as possible."

The lizard looked at me with disgust and began yelling at me.

"You and me both! This cold is gonna be the end of me, I just know it. If I could I'd leave this place and never come back, but unfortunately my vessel has a hole in it and I can't repair it myself. I'm waiting for one of the Imperials to fix it for me but they haven't come yet. Filthy dogs they are…"

The Argonian continued to rant on about how horrible the Imperials were and I left quickly before he turned his insults towards me.

This was just great. I finally found the docks back to Vvardenfell and I can't even leave. I decided to pay the Imperials a visit and find out why they weren't out there fixing the Argonian's boat.

Outside the fort interior the Imperials were laughing and having a good ole time, which made me even madder. How could they sit there and have fun when they knew the Argonian's boat was messed up? They probably didn't even care. I was about to tell them to get to work, but then I heard something that made my heart stop.

"So what are we going to do with the girl? What was her name? Jeane I think…"

"Yeah, that's her name. She killed Jovar and Cristo. She aint leavin' anytime soon…"

The two men laughed at this and then another Imperial, whom appeared much younger, possibly no older than I, said, "But I thought they attacked the girl in the woods. Isn't that what you guys said earlier?"

The young boy was shoved by one of the larger men. Apparently he had let slip something that wasn't supposed to get out.

"Will you shut your mouth for just once? I thought I told you to keep quiet about that. Captain Falx believes our story and that's good enough for me," said the large man with a menacing look.

So Jeane was being held in the fort prisons? Things were getting better by the second…..


End file.
